


The Last Ball

by Bluepotato94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kim Seungmin, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seungjin is soulmate, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94
Summary: Hyunjin has been going to Moon Ball, hoping to find his mate for years only to become disappointed again and again but this year might be different when his childhood friend actually coming back after a long time...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Last Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again and Happy new year guys! Let's hope this year will be better than before!  
> I know that I suppose to update my other fanfic but this idea struck to my head for a while that I cannot help to write it off! Hope you enjoy the romantic fluff I make
> 
> Sorry For any mistake! Thank you!

Hyunjin looked at his reflection on his mirror as he was getting ready for the event that conquer this evening

“You look so handsome and charming,son!”

Hyunjin smiled softly at his mother’s word

“Do I really need to go?”Hyunjin asked softly

“Son, you will find your mate this year…”Mr. Hwang said

Hyunjin let out a deep sighed because he just so done with everything especially when he saw the disappointment on his parent’s eyes when they saw him coming back without a mate once again…

“I don’t think I can stand another year of disappointment…”Hyunjin said softly

“You won’t be because I have a feeling that today will be your last one…”Mrs. Hwang said

Hyunjin nodded softly before making his way towards his car and drove off to the Moonlight Ball this year… The Moon ball was held once a year with a purpose to find the mate of the people within their kingdom and it has been Hyunjin 5 years on the row of joining the ball since coming of age… He never found the one all this year even once…

Hyunjin let out a deep sighed before putting up his mask and stepping down the hall where The Moon Ball usually held every year and there is so many Alpha gathering around the place just by the scent alone…

“Another year to come?”

A familiar voice make Hyunjin turn towards the source as he smiled softly even though it was cover by his mask

“You are the one that said, Hyung… It has been your 6 years on the row too…”Hyunjin smirked

Hyunjin known that the person was scowling behind the mask even though he cannot saw it

“Shut up! I already known my fated one, I think I meet him when we are little but suddenly he disappear…”He said

Hyunjin frowned as he remember that too,”I think like that too, Changbin hyung… I believe I already found the one, but I don’t remember much though…”

Changbin smirked,”I think I know who you are talking about…”

“What do you mean?”Hyunjin asked confusedly

“It’s him right? Are you waiting for him?”Changbin asked

Hyunjin froze as a past memories came back to him all at once since the first time he saw him, his childhood friend, who is nowhere to be found now… He moved away suddenly when Hyunjin was 9 years old without much goodbye but Hyunjin had so many fond memories of his beautiful smile, his adorable face and most of all his beautiful Singing voice… Hyunjin didn’t remember much but he known that his scent was like heaven for him

“I don’t even know where he is now…”Hyunjin said softly

Changbin smirked,”What will you do if you ever seen him again?”

“I don’t know, maybe talk to him and asking how it been all these time…”Hyunjin said

The sound of music can be heard that make the two young Alphas stop their conversation

“Good luck for tonight, Hyunjinnie!”Changbin said

“You too,hyung! Hope you found the one!”Hyunjin smiled

The ceremony of the ball was dancing with either Alphas or Omegas present and you will know that he will be your Ones if their scent won’t make you sick or disgust in fact their scent will be the only thing that give you comfort… Most peoples entered the ball after they turn of age 20 and already comfortable with their second gender which was revealed when they are 18-years-old for the Alpha but for most Omega their nature of scent and gender already can be seen when they are only 10 years old…

Hyunjin had come to the ball so many times for the past years in the hope of finding his mate but until now Hyunjin cannot stand any scent of the people surrounded him… The Moon Ball was a mask ball so all the peoples who joined them had to wear their mask before pulling it off to their mate…

As Hyunjin danced with one of female Omegas there, suddenly his nose caught a sense of comforting scent like Strawberry, Vanilla and Home for Hyunjin… The smell is so sweet that make Hyunjin almost stopped dancing but he keep himself together as they change partner once again… This time the scent was growing stronger which mean the Omega was near him and making Hyunjin stopped dancing which make his partner looked at him confusedly before being sweep down by another Alpha…

Hyunjin looked around like an idiot because the scent was so intoxicatingly sweet for him until his arm being grabbed on and he was dancing once again with an Omega with scent that make him crazy in his arm…

“You should keep dancing instead standing like a dumb…”A sweet honey voice can be heard

Hyunjin brought back to reality as he recognized the sweet voice that he always wanted to heard for many years

“Seungminnie? Kim Seungmin? Is that you?”Hyunjin asked as he danced with him

Seungmin chuckled,”How long is it since the last time we meet? You grow up so nicely, Hwang Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin looked down at the young Omega and can saw a beautiful pair of brown eyes behind his mask and found himself comfortable

“I don’t know that you are an Omega though…”Hyunjin said dumbly

Seungmin smiled widened even though he cannot saw it he known that Seungmin was smiling behind his mask

“Should we talk together? Or do you want to find another person?”Seungmin asked

Hearing the word and feeling that Seungmin wanted to pull away to another Alpha’s arm making Hyunjin tightening his grip around Seungmin’s waist

“No! Let’s talk! You have so many explanations to me! Why are you here? Why do you disappear many years ago?”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded before pulling Hyunjin away from the crowd of dancing softly towards the balcony of the place… Seungmin let go of Hyunjin’s hand as he looked up to the sky softly

“Seungminnie, why do you leave me alone? Do you know that we-“

Hyunjin cannot continue his word with his mind buzzing so much with question about his childhood best friend - his actual mate – that standing right before his eyes…

“Hyunjinnie, I am so sorry for leaving you alone all these years but I am going for a good reason…”Seungmin said

“What do you mean?”Hyunjin asked back

“You know that my parents need to go because of some business so I have to followed them but another reason was because I know that we are mate…”Seungmin said softly

“Why-“

“The reason I don’t tell you is because we are not mature yet,Hyunjinnie! If I am staying here we might be mating right away after coming of age…”Seungmin said

“What is wrong with that?”Hyunjin frowned

Seungmin smiled softly,”I want both of us to be sure when we do mate in the end… I know from the start that you are the one for me but what if you don’t want it, what if you don't want me as your mate…”

Hyunjin gaze softened to the beautiful Omega in front of him as he wrapped his arm around Seungmin’s waist and pulled him closer making his scent surrounded him once again

“I cannot forget about you, Minnie even after all these years…”Hyunjin said softly

Seungmin looked back to Hyunjin’s eyes with teary eyes

“Do you know how I miss you after all these years? Every single time I come to the ball, hoping for the one but actually deep down I know I already found them only to let them escape my grasp… Do you know how disappointed I am? I miss you,Minnie, you are not only my mate, you are my best friend too…”

Seungmin smiled softly,”I am sorry,Jinnie… Actually, I know that you always come back from the ball disappointed that you didn’t find the one… Your parent kind of tell me about these…”

“W-what do you mean? Does my mother know about these?”Hyunjin widened his eyes in surprise

Seungmin chuckled,”Yes, it is quite amusing how your mom tell me that you always come back home disappointed every year… She even ask me when will I come back so her son won't be dissapointed anymore...”

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin annoyingly

“Do you really think it’s funny? You should come back sooner so I don’t need to get through all of that…”

Seungmin chuckled as he cupped Hyunjin’s face softly,”I know but I cannot help feel amuse by that…”

“Well, I am glad that you find my embarrassment is amusing…”Hyunjin said sarcastically before pulling away from the younger man’s hand and pouting

Seungmin smiled at his Alpha way of sulking before gathering himself before Hyunjin get more annoy by any minute

“I am sorry,Hyunjinnie… Please forgive me! I am sorry for showing up again late but I need to gather myself to make sure I am confidence enough to be with you in the end…”Seungmin pouted cutely

Hyunjin looked at the younger man while trying to keep up a serious face but after hearing his word and a cute pouting lips of younger, without saying anything he cupped the younger face and looked at him gently

“Why will you feel insecure? You are you,Seungminnie! You are perfect as you are and I don’t want you any other wise… You are my best friend way before we know each other second gender or the fact that we are mate… I am so lucky that I can be with you in the end…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin’s sweet word before Hyunjin grabbed the knot that tie up his mask

“Can I?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin still feel insecure but he trusted Hyunjin’s word, he always trusts his best friend’s word because that Hyunjin was at frist so Seungmin nodded softly

Hyunjin untie the knot that held the mask together only to be greeted with an angelic cute face of puppy like boy… Seungmin really grows beautifully, he always is beautiful but now even more that he has been mature

“You are so pretty!”Hyunjin said in awed

Seungmin blushed beautifully before grabbed Hyunjin’s mask but didn’t do anything as if asking if he can take it off for Hyunjin which make the young Alpha smiled… Hyunjin nodded softly as Seungmin opened his mask to revealed his face

“You really are handsome like a prince!”Seungmin said gently

Hyunjin smirked at his other half compliment,”I am your prince, my princess…”

Seungmin rolled his eyes in annoyance but he cannot hide a small smile upon his lips,”Shut up! How come you become this sappy now! Your mom never tells me about these!”

Hyunjin chuckled,”I guess you are the one that bring this side of me…”

Seungmin rolled his eyes before pulling away from his mate but Hyunjin only chuckled and pulled him back once again

“I really am glad to finally meet you again,Minnie… Most of all, I am glad that my soulmate is my best friend…”Hyunjin said gently

Seungmin smiled softly at Hyunjin’s word,”Me too, Hyunjinnie! I am sorry for making you wait these long…”

Hyunjin leaned in closer to his mate as he captured Seungmin’s lips for a kiss, they very first kiss as a new beginning for their relationship in the end…

* * *

“Do you think they already meet yet?”Mrs. Hwang asked his husband

Before his husband can answered the question the front door opened and revealed his son with his mate trailing behind him, making Mr. Hwang smirked in satisfaction

“I think they are…”Mr. Hwang smirked

“Hyunjinnie, Seungminnie, you are home already… How is the ball??”Mrs. Hwang asked his son

After they shared a kiss on the balcony, they didn’t realize that they have been talking for a while that the ball already finished by then… So, Hyunjin decided that they should be go home to his house because now Seungmin is his mate and he should be comeback with him…

Hyunjin looked at his mate and smiled gently,”It was amazing… I definitely enjoy my last Moon ball here…”

Mrs. Hwang smiled softly at his son happiness,”I am glad you enjoy it! So, how about-“

“I am so sorry to interrupt,mom… But, me and Seungmin want to head out to my bedroom…”Hyunjin said softly

Both of his parent widened his eyes before nodding softly because they know the perk after finally discover your mate… Seungmin bowed politely before following Hyunjin towards the door his bed room as their hand still intertwined together…

As soon as the door of Hyunjin’s room closed Seungmin find himself being pinned towards the wall with his mate… Seungmin looked up to Hyunjin’s amazing eyes as he smiled brightly

“Do I worth the wait, Hwang Hyunjin?”Seungmin asked softly

Hyunjin smirked before leaning in closer towards his mate,”Definitely worth it!”

Hyunjin waste no time to capture Seungmin’s lips for a kiss much more passionate than the one they shared on balcony before as Hyunjin pulled the younger boy closer to him… Seungmin found himself being lifted as he wrapped his legs and arm around Hyunjin’s neck and torso by instinct as the Alpha brought him towards his bed…

Hyunjin laid Seungmin down on his bed gently as he broke the kiss to see the most beautiful sight of panting and flushed Seungmin… Hyunjin licked his lips at the display of beautiful collar bone of his mate in front of him

“So beautiful! I have been waiting for you for more than 15 years but if you want we can stop and consuming our mating when we ready…”Hyunjin said gently

Seungmin opened his eyes softly to gaze towards his Alpha before smiling to Hyunjin

“No, Jinnie! I am fine, I trust you and I want to mate with you… In case you forget, I am also waiting for these as long as you are…”Seungmin said gently

“Whose fault do you think it is?”Hyunjin rolled his eyes playfully

Seungmin slapped his Alpha chest lightly,”Shut up! It was for the best… Beside you do say that I worth the wait, right?”

Hyunjin smiled as he caressed his Omega’s cheek softly,”Of course! You are worth for every embarrassment moment I have in the ball and if this will lead me to you again then I will definitely not mind it…”

Seungmin smiled back as he touched Hyunin’s hand in his cheek,”Thank you,Hyunjinnie! I love you, My Best Friend, My Alpha…”

Hyunjin smiled back at him,”Love you too, my angelic Omega…”

Hyunjin leaned closer as he capture Seungmin’s lips again for the third time that night but now to consume and continue the mating process that they have been waiting for so many years…

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine the rest by yourself (But if you want me to continue a special chapter for a smut part you can tell me! I might make it!)  
> Hope you enjoy reading these! Thank you so much!  
> Kudos and comment is appreciate! Enjoy


End file.
